A New Hope for the Broken Past
by kittyqueen101
Summary: When a girl comes to the Xavier mansion late at night, she brings with her an answer to the problem of a certain mutant with no past. Takes place in a mix between movie and comics, has some comic cannon, ties in with X-Men Origins: Wolverine.


All I have to say here is that I know this is a very rushed plot, feel free to, in fact please critique. I wish to know what you think about it, whether it is a legit sounding plot or just mary-sue. Thank you for taking the time to read this and please, please, please review; even if it is just one word, it will mean a lot to me. Although I would ask that there would be no flames, if this story for unknown reasons to me, completely pisses you off, feel free to tell me why.

~.,.~.,.~.,.~.,.~.,.~.,.~.,.~.,.~.,.~.,.~.,.~.,.~.,.~.,.~.,.~.,.~.,.~.,.~.,.~.,.~.,.~.,.~.,.~.,.

A young woman sat staring at a photo of seven guys and herself. Only three of the eight people in picture were smiling, a man with a cowboy hat and a sly grin, a young man with huge grin on his face and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes and a young girl with a mischievous smile.

On the said picture, above half the people had a post-it note above them with an x. Above a young man that was glaring at the camera was a /. Above the said young man that was smiling was a -. Above the young man standing next to the man with a - over him was a ?.

The young woman stared the picture, smiling a small grin to herself.

She then pulled a backpack off her back and put the picture into the backpack and walked up the hill to Xaiver's School for the Gifted. The woman stopped and stared up at the gate.

She paused for a second then started walking again.

She looked up at the gate and the walk through it, her body turning into a green crystal material, the backpack and her clothing changing too. Then after she had passed through the gate, she changed back from the crystal features.

As she was walking up to the school she saw a man in a wheelchair and a man with red shades coming out of the school.

She walked up towards them, altering her course so she would meet with them.

The man in the wheel chair started to speak.

"Hello, my name is Professor Charles Xaiver, and as you know, for I assume that is your reason for coming here, this is a school for the gifted. And this," he said, gesturing to the man in red shades," is Scott Summers." As he said this he smiled warmly.

The girl blankly looked at the Professor, then at Scott, then back to the Professor.

"Actually I had no idea what kind of school this was. I'm just here to see if my friend is here. Would you be to tell me if he is here?"

The Professor and Scott looked at each other, surprised.

"I will help you to the best of my abilities." the Professor said, looking at the girl, thinking of any student who he could think of.

"The man I'm looking for has dark hair, a bad temper, smokes cigars, is bad tempered and he can have three claws come from each hand. He looks to be in his forties. And he has a bad temper, don't think I mentioned that." the young woman described, not saying a name.

"You don't mean Wolverine, do you?" Scott asked, his face plainly showing his disbelief.

"Maybe, maybe not. That is not the name I knew him by but it very well may be what he goes by now." the girl stated her features had a slight smile in them since they had call the person "Wolverine".

"Would you like to have Scott take you to him to see if it is Logan who you are looking for?" the Professor asked.

"If this Wolverine and this Logan are the same person then yes please." the woman responded.

The Professor nodded at Scott and the rolled away. Scott motioned for her to follow him, a slight frown on his face.

Along the way he tried a few times to start conversation but gave up after she didn't respond more than a humph.

They walked down a hallway to a room, opening the door after knocking, to find no one was in it.

They started to walk down the connecting hallway when they saw Logan walking away from his room, back facing them.

"Jimmy!" the girl yelled out as she started to walk slightly faster, a small smile came over her face.

Scott looked after the girl, a confused look on his face, as he mouthed soundlessly "Jimmy?"

Wolverine just kept right on walking, not even considering the fact that the girl could be talking to him.

"James?" the girl questioned, looking slightly peeved.

"James, don't you dare ignore me just because I called you Jimmy!" the girl exclaimed, taking the last few steps between her and Wolverine slightly faster than necessary, tapping him on the shoulder.

Wolverine turned around, looking at the girl with a slight scowl on his face.

"What do you want, kid?" Wolverine asked, looking at the girl like she was crazy, "And why were you calling me "Jimmy" and "James"?"

The girl gave him a look of disbelief.

"How do you not recognize me?" the girl asked, confusion colored her voice and face, "And better yet, how do you not recognize your own name?"

Wolverine looked at her.

"Who the hell are you, why the hell do you think my name is "Jimmy" or "James" and who the hell put you up to this?" Wolverine demanded.

"First off, you should know my name; I've known you for quite a while. Secondly," her face had a slight bit of cold anger on her face as she listed her answers, "Your name is James Howlett, sometimes called Jimmy. And thirdly, I don't even know anyone in this entire school but you, how could someone "put me up to this"? I haven't done childish pranks in years."

Her face held a slight bit of disbelief that was covered by cold anger.

"I hate to break this to you, but I've never seen you before in my life." Wolverine said as he stared at the girl, not remembering a single thing about her.

"Zero? Bradley? Wade? Fred? Wraith? Creed? Stryker? The Team? Any of those names ring a bell?" the girl asked, her voice filling with anger.

"How the hell do you know who Stryker is?" his fists tightened, glaring at the girl.

"What do you mean? Is Stryker the only person you remember? How could you have forgotten everyone else? Every_thing_ else?" her voice now rising louder than it had been before.

"I asked if you know who Stryker is, and I would really like to know the answer." Wolverine stated, his voice sounding anger and anger by each word.

"Of course I do, you should know that son of a bitch too! He organized the team! The team that you were on! The team that Zero, Bradley, Wade, Fred, Wraith, Creed, you, and I were on!" the girl exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

Wolverine stared at her, then stated slowly "You knew me before I lost my memory, didn't you?"

"Wait, wait, wait. Wait. What? You lost... Your memory?" she repeated holding up her hands in a stop motion, as a strange look come over her face. She lower her hands then looked up at a wall.

She looked over at him with a strange calm look on her face and she threw her hands up over her head.

"Of course he lost his memory, he can heal himself, but of course bone isn't that strong!" she said to her hand, a slightly angry look on her face. "Everyone else is either dead or lost their memories. He was right! I am the last, the last sane, live, remembering one."

Scott and Wolverine looked at the girl as she sunk down to her knees, shaking her head.

"What do you mean "bone"?" Wolverine asked, disregarding her last comment, looking at the girl.

She looked up at him blankly.

"You have three bone claws coming out of each hand, or did you forget that to?" she said with a slight bit of anger returning in her voice.

Wolverine held up his hand and his metal claws came out.

She jumped up grabbing his hand, earning a surprised look from both Wolverine and Scott.

"When did this happen?" the girl exclaimed, holding his hand up, turning it back and forth. "And how much is now this... Metal?"

Scott spoke up for the first time.

"What did you say your name was? And how old are you?"

The girl took a deep breath, dropping Wolverine's hand.

"My name I never said, but you can call me Jade. You knew me. And the Team." she said looking over at Wolverine.

She shook her head.

"I know you won't know what this means, but I'm going to say it anyway. You, me, and Creed are the only ones left." she said with a sigh.

"Creed? As in Victor Creed?" Scott asked looking over at Jade.

"Yeah, and…? So?" Jade responded tilting her head.

"Creed as in Sabertooth?" Scott questioned again, narrowing his eyes at Jade from behind his shades.

"Yeah. He has always been to me and probably always will be Creed to me. Never got the point of these "codenames"." She said with finger quotes, looking way too old for someone in their mid-twenties. "To be honest I was surprised when I found out he wasn't with you Jimmy. I thought I'd find him here too." she said with a slight smile coming over her face.

Scott's and Wolverine's face hardened at the mention of Sabertooth coming to the school.

"That beast will never be let in or near this school." Scott said with gritted teeth.

"And why would you find him by or even near me?" Wolverine asked slightly confused, but mainly angry.

"Wait... You don't know who Creed is? Well was?" Jade asked, eyes wide.

"No I can't say I do. Why do you say was?" Wolverine asked.

"Well, he always had less self control then you, he also gave in to his feral side more... It took over him. You really don't know who he is?" she asked, staring at him as if there was fog between them, her voice growing quiet.

"Why the hell would I know who Sabertooth is, other than the jack-ass who tries to kill me?" Wolverine question with a snort.

Jade put her hands on her head looking down at the ground shaking her head.

Letting her arms fall back to her sides she looked over at Scott, then over at Wolverine. The look on her face was one of a deer in head lights.

"Is there any way that I would be able to have a room here? Just to get my thoughts in order and not be standing in the middle of a hallway." The Jade stated, looking at Scott as she said this.

"Umm, sure, right this way." Scott said as he lead her toward a room where no one was staying, Wolverine following behind.

As they were walking, Jade lifted up her hand noticing something about her fingers. They were starting to change into the light green crystal again, looking as though it was eating away the normal skin and leaving rock.

She glared at her fingers, the crystal retreating. She smiled at her fingers.

The green crystal started to overtake her finger tips again. She lost her smile.

She sighed, flipping her hands up in the as she said, "Screw it!"

She closed her eyes for a few seconds but when she opened them they were the crystal and the crystal was progressing rapidly across the skin. The crystal was sending out veins of crystal from the patches, including her eyes. Her clothing and backpack started to change too, starting at the points where it meet skin and spreading out from there. After a few seconds had passed, she was entirely crystal, which made her slightly transparent.

All her clothing, backpack, hair, and skin was now the green crystal.

Scott looked at her, then opened his mouth then shut it again, continuing walking.

"What made you decide to turn into a walking crystal?" Wolverine asked, eye brows raised.

"Well let's just say my power has advanced since you last saw me… But that wouldn't matter anyway because you don't remember..." She said with a sigh, looking down, her voice trailing off. She lifted up her face and began talking as if she had said nothing earlier.

"I can only stay in the form of regular skin for a little while. I used to find it hard to stay in this form." She said whimsically, holding her had up to the light, then gabbing at nothing just above her head. "I used to always want to be able to stay in this guise permanently… I never realized how boring it would be. I'm thinking that before long, maybe another ten years if I'm lucky, I will lose the ability to change back to the flesh guise. Permanently."

She looked up from her hand to Scott who was staring at her, mouth slightly a gap.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" She said to Scott with a smile on her face.

Scott snapped out of it.

"What do you mean "another ten years if you are lucky"? You can only be in your mid-twenties, within a year you probably not be able to change back judging by what you said." Scott said, hoping that she wouldn't freak out to have her life taken over by her mutation.

"Aha! Me, mid-twenties! That is funny." She said looking at Scott with a smile across her face as she giggled.

"What's so funny?" Wolverine asked, Scott was standing there, dumbfounded.

"Well, Scott. The reason why I say ten or so years is because I was able to stay in the flesh guise for about a half hour. The process of how long I could stay in my crystal form is now reversing for how long I can stay flesh guise. It matches the timeline perfectly." She said, as if she was talking to a young boy.

"But that would mean that you would have to be way older than your twenties, because you wouldn't have remembered if you were a kid! How old are you?' Scott asked, his face contorted with confusion.

"Scott," Jade said with a small smile on her face. "I was old before you were born. I am about one hundred and fifteen. Give or take a few years. I, however, look young compared to you." She said, smiling at Scott, then turning to look at Wolverine as she said the last part.

"What do you mean you look young compared to me?" Wolverine asked, clearly starting to get annoyed that this girl knew so much about him.

She laughed and looked at Wolverine.

"You may have lost your memory, but you haven't changed a bit. The reason why I say that you make me look young is because you are one hundred and sixty-six years old. A fact, might I add, that you used to hold over my head and laugh at me for." She stated with a glance over in his direction.

Wolverine stood, eyes widened, his face crinkled in disbelief. Scott was also dumbfounded, looking back and forth from Jade to Wolverine.

The both started to ask questions at the same time, but she held up her hand.

"How about before you start asking me a lot of questions that I have no desire to answer, you take me to the room we were originally going to?" She asked with an expression hope on her face.

"When we get there you are going to answer all my questions, right?" Wolverine asked with a growl.

"In time, yes. Tonight, no. Before I leave this school, possibly. I don't care much for hurrying things and no amount of threatening me will make me tell you things any faster. I will tell you things at a pace I think is right. I will say little more tonight." Jade said flippantly as she started making a shooing motion with her hand.


End file.
